Problems exist in the field of Internet order purchasing, for example, the online purchasing of products or services. It is difficult and inefficient to provide the User with sufficient information, such as price, payment conditions, technical details and other aspects, which would allow the User to compare the purchase against other possible purchases for similar or alternative goods and/or services. These problems may be characterized, for example, as a technical challenge that is particular and tied to computers and the Internet, including (for example) difficulties and lack of computer efficiencies in retrieving from various websites alternative products and/or services, preventing a User from having to launch multiple webpages (thereby consuming computer resources), difficulties in formulating comparative orders sourced from different Suppliers and/or websites and presenting them to Users in an efficient manner, and others.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that would allow a User to (prior to finalizing an on-line order) quickly and efficiently view comparable orders sourced from other Suppliers so that the User is able to compare the quality of the order he/she created against other possible orders. Similarly, there is a need for systems and methods that would allow the Supplier or the retailer of goods and/or services that can be purchased on-line to provide information about the goods and/or services offered, including technical and price information, which may be useful for readily comparing against the quality of an order created by a User, providing (for example) an indication of the savings which the User could obtain by avoiding placing the order with other Suppliers or retailers, both in terms of the cost of the product or service itself and in the terms of the overall cost (e.g., shipping, handling, etc.), said information being supplied automatically to the User during preparation of an order, thus avoiding the User having to prepare or create the order with another Supplier, and therefore overcoming the limitations and drawbacks which hitherto affect the methods and the systems according to the prior art. The solution to this need is necessarily rooted in computer technology, and the present disclosure overcomes the problems specifically arising in the realm of computer networks and the Internet.